Higher Level of Seduction
by YuriChan220
Summary: Morrigan proves to Nyotengu that she's a better seductress. Morrigan Aensland from "Darkstalkers".


**Higher Level of Seduction**

 **Pairing: Nyotengu x Morrigan**

 **Genre: Romance**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Dead or Alive or any of its characters.**

 **Author's Notes: Been a while since I did one of these, not since "Supernatural Love". I just don't know why I love pairing these two. Maybe because they're both beautiful long haired supernatural beings? Ehehe~! Anyways, here they are. Hope you enjoy~**

The monster realm is full of supernatural beings, all shapes and sizes, male and female alike. Morrigan Aensland is just walking around alone while her little sister Lilith is looking after their home. She stops and sits on a bench for a moment while having one leg crossed over the other and crosses her arms with a soft sigh.

"Geez…" she says. "Lilith can be a handful at times. I really need a break…."

She loves Lilith very much, but sometimes, she can be such a pest, just like any other normal little sister. So, she decided to take a walk outside for a while to clear her mind. She looks up to watch the other supernatural beings walk past her, minding their own business. Probably hundreds of creatures wanted to take a walk outside for a change. She can see one large cyclops just dragging his feet along with his hands as well, not doing anything, but look grumpy all the time. Probably he had a bad day? Another is a couple of zombies just looking as scary and a bit clumsy as usual, like two drunk people. Morrigan giggles at this and looks to her right to see big and fat ogres walking slowly, dragging their hands on the ground as they walk, grunting as a means for communication with each other. Morrigan just rolls her eyes, shaking her head in dismay with a small smile on her face. They can be a little bit funny walking that way, but for Morrigan, these ogres need to get in shape. She lets out another sigh, trying to entertain herself by watching different types of creatures walk past her and observe what they are doing when she looks up at the sky. She didn't think to check those out since some creatures are flying-types.

Other than brown regular demons, just flying around screeching, there is one flying girl that looks just as human as her, but with black wings and holding a fan in her hand. She is flying towards her and lands on her feet. That familiar person is Nyotengu, wearing her usual geisha fashioned outfit, but with her hair down.

"Ah, Nyogengu~" Morrigan says, her thick Scottish accent sounding her name like that. "What brings you here?"

"I just wanted to see my old friend~" the tengu says, flapping her wings and putting her fan to her mouth to stifle her giggle. "We haven't talked in a while."

"Not since you were busy in the human world. Say, want to take a walk? I've been sitting here for quite a while, watching those creatures walking and stuff."

"Sure. I would like some company."

"Thanks~" Morrigan stands up to stretch out her arms and then trots toward the tengu. "Well then…let's go~"

Both of the two supernatural girls start to walk slowly through the town, past some people and looking around them, seeing the environment around them. The monster world is pretty much like the human world, only filled with monsters. Nyotengu and Morrigan talk and giggle at the same time, catching up to what they have missed since they have been separated for quite a while. Honestly, it's not that bad since the tengu had fun with the humans, including spending time living as a human in an island that made her wings disappear due to some kind of magic barrier or something. Morrigan has made love with some of the humans herself in the human world, but her experience is kinda different than hers since she likes making love all the time. That's just who she is basically.

They turn a corner and keep on walking, looking up at the sky to see that the sun is starting to set. They decide to fly towards a tall building to watch it together, so they flew on top of a roof of a building. They watch in silence as they start to hold each other's hands without thinking.

"Your hand is warm~" Nyogengu says.

"I could say the same for yours~" Morrigan replies, giving a gentle squeeze, rubbing her thumb on the back of her hand every now and then. "It's been a while since we…you know…touched each other like this."

"And why do you say that?"

Morrigan grins. "Nyotengu…do you love me?"

"Huh?" The tengu turns toward the succubus. "What makes you say that?"

"Just tell me. I bet you never once in your life have a true love."

For the first time in her life, Nyotengu is red in the face and nervous. She brings her fan to her mouth to hide it, slightly turning away. "N-no, I haven't had a true love. All I ever do is be myself most of the time toward the ones I'm with and tease them a little."

"And it's not out of love?" Morrigan asks.

"No. What about you?"

"No, but I'm starting to figure something out."

"Huh? Like what?"

The green haired woman puts her hands on the tengu's shoulders. "Listen, both of us are seductresses, but on different levels."

"What do you mean, 'different levels'? I'm just as seductive as you are," Nyotengu frowns.

"Hoho, trust me. For us not seeing each other for a long time, you have forgotten what I do for a living~?"

"I haven't forgotten. You're a succubus. You and Lilith basically try and make love with men and women."

"Exactly," Morrigan nods. "But they're mainly toys. Not once did we ever think of any of them as our lovers. Day and night, I've been thinking who I love the most…who I truly love. And then…you popped in my head. Maybe because I have missed you so much."

"You…love me?" Nyotengu gasps.

"Yes," Morrigan cups both hands to the tengu's cheeks. "You're the only one I think about. Please accept me."

"M-Morrigan…" Just looking into Morrigan's beautiful eyes makes her face even hotter than before, finding it hard to speak. "I…I…don't know what to say…"

The green haired woman chuckles and pushes her down on the ground. "You don't have to. Let my succubus magic do the talking now…my true love~" She leans down to press her lips against Nyotengu's before she can react.

Her beautiful violet eyes widen in surprise at the feeling of the succubus's soft and moist lips, but they flutter shut, totally lost in the kiss already. She drops her fan as she lets Morrigan kiss her to her heart's content until they pull away to catch their breath, the saliva connecting to their bottom lips.

"Mmm…delicious~" Morrigan coos. "I want more of you, though." She presses her lips against hers again, groping Nyotengu's breast in the process.

The tengu's moans are muffled from the kiss as she gets groped by the succubus, thus pulling away and gently pulling down her top to gain full access to her assets.

"Mmmm….look at those breasts~" Morrigan says, groping both of them. "They're lovely~"

She gives them a few gropes here and there before leaning down and sucking on them, licking her nipples in a circular motion. Nyotengu puts the back of her hand to her mouth to try and stifle her moans, but fails. She cannot resist the feeling of Morrigan's gentle touch. It just feels so good. She grits her teeth, shuts her eyes tightly for a bit before opening them to see her still doing her magic with her fingers, mouth and tongue. She can then feel Morrigan's other hand sneak past her panties and under her skirt to dig into her pussy.

"No…no, not there!" Nyotengu cries.

"Hoho~!" she chuckles. "You're already wet down here~? That's impressive. You LOVE it, don't you~?"

"It's…it's all your fault, you know?"

"And you love it, right~?" Morrigan caresses the tengu's cheek with a grin. "Come on, tell me. Say you want more of it for me~"

Nyotengu bites her lip, slightly turning her head away. She has never been THIS vulnerable before, especially when she's with a succubus that's highly more seductive than she is. She knows she's no match for Morrigan at this rate and resisting is futile.

"P-please…make love to me," Nyotengu says. "I love you, too, Morrigan."

"That's my girl~" Morrigan leans in to press her lips against hers.

The tengu opens her mouth to welcome her tongue and both of them caress each other, plus some soft moans are heard. After playing with Nyotengu's breasts a few more times, sucking and licking her nipples here and there, Morrigan moves between her legs, slowly and carefully removes her panties to see her dripping wet womanhood. Morrigan licks her lips in satisfaction and dives in to clean everything off with her tongue.

"Hyaaaah~!" Nyotengu cries out in a high pitched voice. "Y-your tongue is…it's…licking my sensitive spot!"

"Ohhh, I know everybody's weak spots~" Morrigan says. "I'm more pro at this than you are, Nyotengu~"

"Y-you're so meaaaaan!" The tengu jerks her head back at feeling Morrigan's tongue starting to explore inside her pussy. "Oh, no! It's inside my…my….!"

"Stay still, okay~? You can't cum just yet. I want to make you feel good all the way~"

Nyotengu nods as she puts the back of her hand to her mouth to try and stifle her moans, but again she fails. The way Morrigan touches her feels so good that she can't resist any of it. It is then that Morrigan wants a better angle, so she starts move a little, turning the tengu over on all fours, but leaving her butt up in the air. Nyotengu turns her head, face red in embarrassment.

"Wh-what are you doing!? Why am I like this!?" she squeaks.

"I want to get a better angle," Morrigan replies as she does a playful slap on her butt cheek. "I want to look at your other places~"

Morrigan uses a free hand to stick her finger inside her butt hole while continuing to lick her wet pussy, tongue going in circles, then a bit closer inside her pussy. She stirs her finger inside her butt hole in a circular motion, making Nyotengu cry out in the most adorable moans she has heard. It makes her want to do more and more. So Morrigan never stops trying to pleasure her dear friend. She licks her pussy more and more while moving her finger inside her butt hole faster. Nyotengu cannot stop moaning at each and every touch and movement of Morrigan's finger. She has never been in someone else's shoes, so to speak. The fact that SHE'S on the bottom has made her feel very vulnerable. But if it's with Morrigan, that's okay. They are very friendly with each other and always got along well. She doesn't have to be a helpless maiden like she did with all the other girls. But to Morrigan, Nyotengu is the little helpless maiden that needs a little lesson or two on pleasure.

"Oh, no…no! I'm going to cum! I'm cumming, Morrigan!" Nyotengu bites at the long sleeve of her kimono to keep herself from screaming too loudly.

"Then, cum~" Morrigan says. "I want to taste your juices~"

Nyotengu shuts her eyes tightly and clenches her fists, biting into her sleeve a bit more, but for the life of her, she cannot stifle her moans whatsoever. She jerks her head back, letting out a scream of pleasure that echo across the sky. Love juices squirt out just as Morrigan pulls away, taking this chance to have a taste. Nyotengu slumps over a little, panting in exhaustion after her orgasm while Morrigan is enjoying the tengu's juices.

"Mmmm..tasty~" she says as she leans over towards her. "Nyotengu?"

"Uuuuu…I'm all dirty from lying on ground like this!" Nyotengu cries as she sits up. "We could've done it in a more comfortable spot!"

"Fufu…but all I want is to prove myself to you~" Morrigan giggles. "I couldn't wait any longer~"

"Still, you made my clothes dirty just from staying on this roof."

Morrigan grins as she wraps her arms around the tengu, licking her lips. "Then, why don't we go to my house~? It'll be more comfortable in my bed, don't you think~?"

"On…the bed…"

"We're lovers now, so it's highly likely that lovers do this on a daily basis~. How about it? Won't you come with me~?" She blows into her ear, making Nyotengu quiver.

"O-okay…let's go to your home…right now…"

"Alright then. Can you fly yet?"

"N-no…I'm still tired."

Morrigan chuckles. "Then, I'll carry you like a bride then." She picks up the tengu bridal style, surprising the tengu. "Don't worry. I'm really strong, so I don't mind carrying you like this~"

"Y-you're making me more embarrassed than I already am…." Nyotengu lowers her head, her long hime-cut bangs hiding her blush.

"Awwwww~" Morrigan giggles. "Look at yourself. You call yourself a seductress, a Naughty Tengu Princess and you act all cute like this~?"

"I-it's your fault, Morrigan…"

The green haired woman plants a kiss on the forehead. "You're too cute, Nyotengu. I love that about you. Now then, let's go home~"

Flapping her wings, Morrigan is in the air, flying up so that they can see the view of the city and Nyotengu just holding on for dear life. Being in the succubus's arms is not so bad. She feels more relaxed and warm when she's like this. She looks up at the succubus and Morrigan looks down with a happy smile, stopping a little.

"What is it, babe~?" she asks.

"Nothing," Nyotengu says. "I love you, Morrigan."

"I love you, too, baby~" the succubus replies, her thick Scottish accent sounding out those magic words.

They share a passionate, heartwarming kiss, not caring how long it is. The two female supernatural beings love each other from the bottom of their hearts.

 **A/N: I know it's kinda stupid for them to make love on a roof of a building, but…I dunno what to tell ya. XD Morrigan just can't help herself.**

 **Anyways, long and detailed reviews as I kinda let this story go M-Rated as I thought I was going to rate it T. Ehehe!**

 **Have a nice day~!**


End file.
